


A Christmas to Remember

by TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Christmas was always a special holiday for Taeyong, Jaehyun, and their son, Mark. But this year, it would be extra special in the form of a small box that contained an item that would change everything.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

The smell of sugar cookies and gingerbread men filled the house as Christmas music played on the snowy winter day. 

The sounds of little feet pitter-pattering against the stairs brought a smile upon Taeyong’s face as he took out the treats from the oven and placed them on the stove to cool down.

Before he knew it, his legs were being trapped by short and chubby arms, fingers digging into his pajama pants as the little rascal bounced up and down, unable to contain his excitement. 

“Papa! Papa! It’s Christmas,” his son cheered, his eyes bright as the stars.

Soft giggles left Taeyong’s mouth, bending down to his son’s height before ruffling Mark’s hair causing an annoyed whine to leave the little boy’s lips, which made Taeyong giggle some more. He gave his son a kiss on the cheek, taking his little hand in his.

“I know, baby,” Taeyong spoke gently, voice laced with glee. “Are you excited to open the presents Santa brought for you?” 

Mark nodded his head enthusiastically in response. His big eyes looked behind his father’s shoulders, taking in sight of the delicious smelling treats, eyes widening. In seconds, he became a bouncing mess again.

“Papa! You made cookies,” the six year old squealed, squeezing his father’s hand as he bounced up and down. “Can we eat them after I open presents?”

A loud gasp left Taeyong’s lips as his mouth opened in shock, releasing his son’s hand to cross his arms over his chest. “Desserts before breakfast? Markie, you know the rules,” he said playfully, watching as his son’s face deflated and a pout formed on his lips.

“But, it’s Christmas, Papa,” Mark mumbled, giving his undeniable puppy dog eyes. It took every bit of Taeyong to not coo at his cute son.

Pretending to think long and hard, tapping a finger on his chin and scrunching up his face, Taeyong clasped his hands together, ready to tell his son of his decision.

“Okay,” Mark’s eyes began to light up in anticipation, “Only because it’s Christmas I’ll let you eat cookies for breakfast,” Taeyong said and in seconds he was bombarded with a hug, giggles filling his ears.

“Thank you, Papa,” Mark pulled away slightly, arms still around his father’s neck before leaning in to leave a wet kiss on his father’s nose. “I love you.”

The corners of Taeyong’s mouth lifted up, eyes a little watery. “I love you too, so much.” He looked around as the sounds from the TV became louder signaling that the Christmas parade started. 

He looked back at Mark, poking his belly and the little boy squirmed in response, “Go sit down in the living room while I finish making the rest of the food. Daddy should be up soon, then you can open your presents, okay?”

Mark nodded, before padding into the living room and flopping down on the couch to watch the parade. Taeyong could only shake his head, a chuckle leaving his lips.

  
  


The Christmas meal was finished by the time strong arms were wrapping around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. Warm breath fanned over his neck before lips were planting a kiss on the spot, sending a chill down his body. 

“G’Morning,” came the gruff voice. 

Taeyong shifted so that he was face to face with his lover, wrapping his arms around the taller’s shoulders. “Good morning,” he replied back softly, pecking Jaehyun’s lips.

Jaehyun pushed a strand of Taeyong’s hair back behind his ear. “The food smells good, love. Just like always.”

A faint blush crept onto Taeyong’s cheeks as he buried his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. Even after all these years, he still had such an effect on him. “Thank you,” he said, a little muffled.

On cue, small feet made their way into the kitchen and small arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s legs. “Daddy! You’re awake,” Mark exclaimed.

The couple pulled away so Jaehyun could pick up their son, poking his chubby cheeks, “Merry Christmas, Markie. Ready to open some presents?”

“Mmph,” Mark hummed as he nodded his head. 

Jaehyun smiled, dimples appearing on his cheeks. He kissed Mark’s cheek before pulling Taeyong close to kiss his forehead. “Okay, let’s open some presents.”

  
  


Loads of wrapping paper and cardboard boxes littered around the house as Taeyong and Jaehyun watched Mark open his gifts. He had the brightest smile on his face each time and it only got bigger.

He had received coloring books, new animal plushies (the lion was his favorite), legos, more clothes, and so much more toys.

Mark crawled onto the couch, holding his lion plushie as he hugged both of his parents. “Thank you,” he squished Taeyong’s cheeks to give him a kiss, with an ‘I love you’ at the end, then did the same to Jaehyun. 

“We love you too, baby,” Taeyong replied. “Don’t forget to thank Santa too.”

Mark gnawed on his bottom lip, speaking low, “Daddy told me Santa isn't real.” 

Taeyong’s head whipped around to stare at his lover, jaw slack. “Jae,” he whined in disbelief.

Jaehyun only shrugged. “It’s the truth.” 

“Papa, can I have a cookie now?” Mark asked, sitting on Taeyong’s lap.

“Sure. I’ll be right there to help you,” he replied as Jaehyun stood up, quietly making his way upstairs. Mark climbed off the couch into the kitchen as Taeyong called out to Jaehyun. “Where are you going?”

The taller stopped, already halfway up the stairs. “Uh, I just remembered there’s another present I forgot to bring downstairs last night. I’m going to get it.”

Taeyong furrowed his brow but didn’t comment. 

“Papa!” 

He flinched, turning his attention to his son who was becoming inpatient. He brushed off what his lover had said, not wanting to dwell too much before standing up and sauntering through the living room. “I’m coming, Mark.” 

  
  


Taeyong and Mark were eating cookies, stuffing their mouths with the delicious treats as crumbs fell all over the table. 

“Hey, you guys started eating the cookies without me,” Jaehyun said with a pout, feigning hurt as he walked into the kitchen.

Mark chuckled, happily eating his sugar cookie. “Sorry Daddy.” 

Taeyong looked at his lover. Jaehyun had his hand behind his back, hiding something. He ate his last cookie before wiping his mouth and walking towards Jaehyun. 

“Sorry, Mark was hungry and you were taking too long,” he murmured, giving Jaehyun a chaste kiss. 

“It’s fine. I’m not a big fan of eating sweets for breakfast anyway,” Jaehyun waved him off and Taeyong rolled his eyes. He watched as Jaehyun rubbed his neck, voice becoming a little quieter. “But, come in the living room so we can open this last gift?”

“Oh, sure.” Taeyong replied. “Just let me clean off Mark first and then we’ll be right there.”

Jaehyun nodded, waking away to sit on the couch as Taeyong cleaned off Mark’s face before putting the plates into the dishwasher. 

He carried Mark on his shoulder as he made his way into the living room, sitting down right beside his lover.

“Ready to open one more present, baby?” Taeyong asked Mark, but was cut off by Jaehyun clearing his throat.

“Actually, the gift isn’t for Markie,” Jaehyun countered and Taeyong looked at him incredulously, sitting Mark firmly on his lap as he held him with one arm while Mark chomped on the cookie he sneakily stole from the stove. “It’s for you, Yong.”

Taeyong’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh? I thought we said we weren’t giving each other presents this year?”

“Yeah, we did, but this present is long overdue.” Jaehyun stood up, taking a deep breath before removing his hand behind his back. As he was doing this, Taeyong was watching with questioning eyes. Whatever Jaehyun had in his hand was still hidden, the shorter unable to distinguish what it may be.

Then, Jaehyun was getting down on his knees, the item in his hand now noticeable to Taeyong and what was inside made his eyes brim with tears as he tried to hold in the sob threatening to spill from his body, watching as Jaehyun took a deep breath before speaking.

“We were friends before we became lovers. We met in high school and I was blown away by how handsome you were, but your personality made me fall for you each and every day. Now, in the present, with our beautiful son, there’s nowhere else I would rather be. There’s no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with besides you. Lee Taeyong, will you marry me?” 

Taeyong’s hand was shaking, having clasped it over his mouth midway during Jaehyun’s speech. Tears were flowing down his face, eyelashes wet with tear drops. He nodded his head, carefully putting Mark down beside him as he stood up. 

“Yes, a thousand times, yes!” He croaked out and Jaehyun stood up, engulfing him in an embrace as he slotted their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

“Yay! Daddy and Papa are getting married,” Mark cheered as he clapped his hands loudly.

The couple, now soon to be husbands, broke apart with smiles on their faces as they laughed at their son. They opened their arms to let their son join them in a warm, loving hug. Mark kissed both his fathers on the cheek before padding away to play with his lion plushie.

Taeyong and Jaehyun were still in an embrace, looking into each other’s eyes with nothing but love, admiration, and overwhelming happiness.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Jaehyun whispered, cupping Taeyong’s face and wiping at the tears that lingered.

Taeyong pressed their foreheads together, pecking his lover’s lips as his heart swelled. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)   
> 


End file.
